Between Black and White
by Chibigurl116
Summary: When high school student Sky Taylor senses something is out of the ordinary, she feels it is up to her and best friend Raven Thorn to investigate. When they do they encounter a strange duo in a blue box. But is this the enemy or the Calvary?


"Yeah, I can see where that would seem a bit odd. But it really just looks like the nurse is calling people into her office. Seriously Sky, sometimes you're too paranoid." The black haired girl twirled a strand of hair around her finger and laughed, green eyes sparkling in amusement. Blue eyes narrowed above her, staring down the hall towards the glass door of the nursing station.

"I know I know. You've got to admit it is a really weird, all those people going to the nurse in one morning. It's like there's an epidemic! I don't know Raven. I just don't feel right about it." Sky Taylor ducked back around the corner, brown curls bouncing. All morning long random kids, boys girls, even teachers had been called from their classrooms to the nurse. Neither Sky or her best friend Raven had been called, yet. But on a random trip to the bathroom, something had caught her eye. One of the boys who'd been called, a taller kid named David, had walked out of the office. David had always been one of the jocks, all swagger and no brains. But he walked stiffly, properly. Like he was going to meet the queen herself. Almost like a soldier.

She'd stayed hidden in a side hallway for half an hour after that, watching the comings and goings of everyone called. Every person walking past her had been exactly the same, rigid and so cold looking. Now Sky and Raven stood staring, trying to work it out.

"Maybe we should try and talk to one of them." Raven said with a sigh, reading the look of unease on Sky's face. It was obvious she wasn't going to give up her idea, so it was best to just help any way she could. The girl above her nodded and stepped out, right in front of the blonde teen exiting the nursing station.

"Hello." She said sweetly, smiling like nothing was wrong. The girl kept walking, no acknowledgment of any kind. Black eyes stared blankly ahead, not even flicking to Sky's face. All the way to the end of the corridor, and then she stopped, shook her head and turned around. Sky had never seen the girl before, probably a freshman or younger.

"Hi there...do I, know you or something?" Sky shook her head and walked forward, face scrunching in confusion. She seemed fine, moving fluidly instead of stiff. Checking her phone within five seconds of talking.

"No, no I don't think we've met before. First time for everything though. I'm Sky." The addressed looked up and grinned a little. "I'm Fara." Further conversation seemed unwanted, but Sky wasn't going to give up now. "So why were you with the nurse then? Bit of a stomach bug? You know a lot of people have been going in there this morning."

"Oh...I had a, headache. Yeah. But she gave me some medicine and I'm fine now. Much better actually. Better than I was before I went. Everyone who goes in there is better when they come out. I have to go back to class now. Goodbye." For two seconds, the blankness was back in her gaze. Then she turned and walked away. What had she meant? Of course everyone who went to the nurse would be better, the physician was meant to heal. Fara had said it like...Sky didn't even know. It all seemed too weird.

"Raven!" She growled and stalked back around the corner. "I don't know what's going on, but it's definitely not normal. We've got to find out what's happening."

"Well what do you suggest we do? Go in there ourselves? If something's changing them then it would be rather stupid to just walk in there unprepared, don't you think?" Raven retorted, apprehension growing in her gut. Sky laughed a little and nudged her best friend to her feet, snarky as ever. But that was one thing they loved about each other.

"You know I wouldn't ask you to do that. I'm going to ask you to break into the school with me later." Both girls smiled and nodded at one another.

"As long as it isn't anything too extreme."

* * *

A loud clanking echoed through the empty hallways of the school when the lock on the gym door fell to the ground. Sky yanked her cutters back through the doors and pushed them open as quietly as possible. Which turned to a very loud squawk on it's rusty hinges. Raven cursed silently and they both began walking down the hallway.

"So where do you want to go first? The nursing station right?" The black haired girl asked quietly, her grip tightening on Sky's elbow. They scanned the room quickly, a small lobby surrounded by classroom doors. The office wouldn't be too far from here, but it was on the lower level.

"Yeah I guess. I can't think of anywhere else to go. But stay with me, don't go wandering off on your own. I know it's tempting to go messing with a computer but we don't have much time before one of the janitors comes for some reason or another." Sky walked forward, heading for the stairs with Raven following. Cold fingers closed over the handle, but didn't turn. A blue light was pulsing at the end of the hall, very faint and leaking from under a doorway. There was no reason for it to be there...no reason for a person to be here at night.

"Sky what's that down there? It looks like a projector light?" The taller girl shook her head, taking a few tentative steps forward. "I don't know, follow me slowly. If you see someone come out then head for the stairs okay?" Raven nodded and they started down the hallway towards the pulsating light. Faint voices bled through the wood, maybe two or three. Definitely male and female. Sky held up her hand in front of the other just as the door swung open, slamming into the wall.

Sky found herself face to face with a man. Maybe early thirties, brown hair spiked up in the front, darker brown eyes startled but excited, wearing a suit of all things. Behind him, a larger woman with red hair stood gaping, obviously more shocked then the man. Like the teenagers , these two must not have been expecting anyone to be here. Sky straightened up and scowled giving each person a once over before saying, "Who are you supposed to be? Some kind of after school police?"

"Ooh I like this girl, firey. You might have a situation on your hands." The woman laughed and grinned. Her friend just turned and glared, then turned his head back. "You two girls go to this school?" He asked calmly before reaching a hand into his jacket and producing some metal pen with the same glowing blue light at the end. Raven nodded in the affirmative.

"Well you need to go on home then, it might be dangerous." Sky stepped forward, crossing her arms defiantly. "What do you mean? How do you know that? And you never told us who you were."

The man looked hesitant for a moment before replying, "I'm the Doctor and this is my...assistant Donna."

"Oi! Watch it space man. I'm not your servant!" The woman, Donna snapped. Raven chuckled and Sky joined in. Yeah, she liked this lady too. But, space man?

"Seriously, what's going on?" The Doctor ran a hand through his already tall hair. "I'm not from here. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Donna is my companion. I have this spaceship called the TARDIS. We were traveling and she locked onto a danger point here, transporting us almost immediately. Have you noticed anything, out of the ordinary?"

Raven spoke up instantly, "Other than you two you mean? They're nutters Sky! Absolute bonkers. Let's get out of here." The brown haired girl held up a hand for silence and narrowed her eyes. Maybe they were crazy, but then again they might could explain what was going on that morning. It certainly hadn't been ordinary.

"That's why we're here." Sky began, much to her best friend's protests. "Something odd was going on with the students and the nurse this morning. When the kids came back out they were different, changed some how. It was like they were soldiers, marching down the hall all rigid and emotionless. But after they got to a certain point, they changed back to normal. Well, almost normal. I thought something was wrong, that's why we came back tonight . We just wanted to investigate and we found you Doctor. Though I'm not sure you were what we were looking for.."

"So you can show us where this station is right? I promise we can help with this, find out what happened with all those kids. We can fix it before it spreads." The Doctor placed a hand on Sky's shoulder and looked with earnest eyes. True concern and promise etched inside them. The girl nodded quickly and looked back at Raven. The Time Lord clapped his hands together and bounced up on his toes..

"Great! Sky, you'll take me to the nursing station so we can try and discover what's happened. Donna, take...sorry what's your name?"

"Raven." The girl spoke up and rolled her eyes at Sky. "I'll show Donna the principle's office, maybe there will be something in the records to show when the nursing staff was brought in. Or maybe we can find a link between the students they took in." The man's eyes widened and he grinned suddenly. "Clever! I love the clever ones, always so useful. You do that then, meet back here in an hour." Both ladies nodded and headed down a flight of stairs. Sky turned to the Doctor and motioned for him to follow her to the other flight.

"So you're really a space man? So when you say you aren't from around here you mean you aren't from Earth? I'll believe just about anything, or at least I believe nothing is impossible. What do you think is going on? Is it aliens?" Sky giggled as they headed down the stairs. The excitement she was feeling threatened to bubble over. A real life alien? No one she told would believe her!

"Well I can't really get much of an idea until I see a little of what's going on. You said they were completely stiff right? Like statues walking?" The Doctor pulled out the metal pen again and pressed a button to make the end glow. A light buzzing emanated.

"Yeah that's right. The girl I talked to seemed vacant, her eyes were totally blank and black. By the way, what's up with the glowing pen? Some sort of alien scanner?" Sky took a swipe at it and clutched it to her, looking closely at the metal. The Doctor grabbed it back quickly and burst through the first floor door. "You could say that yeah. It's my sonic screwdriver. It unlocks doors, rigs equipment, controls computers and such. Handy for everything but wood and dead lock seals." They entered the hall after a cautious look around. "It works as an ''alien scanner' too. And I'm getting very large readings down this corridor. Wonder why that is?"

Fear pricked the edges of Sky's mind, not too bad but there. What if something really dangerous was going on in her school? What could they do about it? The Doctor said he could fix it, but how much experience did he have? What if he was in on the attack too? "The nurse's office is just at the end of the hall. Come on." A warm hand grabbed hers and shot off down the hall, dragging her behind. Soon she found her feet and they were both running towards the office.

Their steps faltered when they reached the door, both unwilling to enter first in the case they encounter some demon monster.

"Maybe you should do a scan through the door before we go in, you know. Just in case." Sky said and laughed nervously. The Doctor shook his head and growled slightly. "The door's would, did you miss the no wood detail?"

"Sorry mate! I was a little caught up in the whole alien thing. Visitors from another world, whole other planets and civilizations that aren't human. Cities and towns with whole families. People with different lives. It's amazing! My whole world was shaken Doctor, that probably isn't much to you. You do this all the time don't you?" Sky said and lifted one corner of her mouth in a smile. "Not that I'm really complaining."

"I'm going in first, you stay behind me and for the love of everything don't wander off." No answer to the questions, but time was of the essence. The girl ducked behind and waited until he was fully inside the room to follow. Terror stilled her advance instantaneously as blue eyes took in the office. "Oh, my, god."

The room had been stripped bare of all healing equipment, no cots, medicine or bandages to be seen. In their place, a giant iron chair riddled with wires and straps to hold down wrists and ankles. Above the chair, on the ceiling, some kind of enormous blasting laser. Straight out of a sci-fi horror movie and no mistake. This couldn't be real could it? Someone would have to be insane to be seeing this! But she wasn't crazy. So this was really happening. There was really an electric chair and a huge laser. The Doctor was all over them both, waving his sonic screwdriver and muttering about potiential aliens.

"This looks like a biological transfer ray, but why would aliens need a transfer ray? If they wanted to inhabit humans then it would make sense for them to have to body features for it. Unless they're too weak to use them? Or too small! Oh that's brilliant!" He turned searching eyes to the screwdriver, analyzing the reading. Sky watched for a moment before turning her attention elsewhere, she wasn't going to help by just standing around was she?

Maybe the small back room would have something interesting, and hopefully not dangerous. She tugged the handle once, twice. Nothing. The door was jammed shut for some reason. Or it could be locked from the inside. "Doctor!" She said as calmly as she could, "Could use some help with this door."

He was by her side in an instant, sonic pressed against the lock and clicking it open. Deep breaths were shared as the door slid inward. "I can't catch a break today can I? " A hive a yellow glowing sacks covered the walls and back of the door, each filled with a smallish black lump. The Doctor looked around once and cursed under his breath. If the person who was supposed to save them was cursing than what kind of future did that spell out for them? They closed the door quietly behind them and backed away.

"Why are they here? Why could they possibly be here?" Sky watched him pace back and forth furiously, moving his hands as he babbled. "It's the Narcols, a race of aliens who took over another planet years ago and have been living there ever since. It doesn't make sense that they would just abandon their new planet and come here! I can't imagine, the Recoors were really strong host bodies."

Sky leaned against the wall and grimaced.

"Host bodies?" She said questioningly, not liking where this was going.

"The Narcols are a race of very small black bug aliens, very small and vulnerable to the weather and predators. Alien bounty hunters used to hunt them all the time for sport. But While their bodies were weak, their minds weren't. Much more intelligent than the average human, no offense of course. But they couldn't survive on intelligence alone.

They figured they had to find a way to make themselves stronger. They learned how to do a biological transfer, putting their mind's into the host's bodies, locking onto the nervous system. They couldn't survive on their own so they took over this race called the Recoors . But I don't understand...unless. . Maybe the transfer only holds so long. The bodies die rejecting the minds that have been placed there! They have to move on, find a stronger body to take over. A race that can support their whole species. They're using this equipment to take over humans. This is brilliant!" Sky shot him an evil look and he tilted his head. "Well, not brilliant for you lot."

"Do you know what you can do to stop it? Can you stop it at all?" She couldn't hide the note of panic in her voice. The Doctor must have noticed. He went to her and pulled her close for just a moment. Sky allowed herself to relax, slowing the thoughts racing through her mind. They would find a way out.

"The species has very little, if any, defenses, about how many people went in the office today? Do you know?"

"Maybe about fifty, sixty. It's hard to tell. But it seemed like every time one left another came in, all day long. That's eight hours of a non stop stream. It could be over a hundred." Sky put fingers to her temples and sighed. "There's no way we could get to all of them and kill those aliens. We don't even know who all of them were." The Doctor sprung over to the ray and began scanning all over it with the sonic.

"The least I can do is destroy this machine, that way they can't control any more people for their host bodies. I'm sure we'll find a way to get rid of them." A few more passes and the wires were sparking and catching on fire. Soon the ray fell from the ceiling and onto the floor, smashing into charred metal scraps. The chair was next to follow suit and then they were out of the office, breathing the clearer air in the hall with relief. Up the stairs and back to the place in the hallway they'd first met. Donna and Raven should be meeting them soon, hopefully with good news.

The glowing blue light from inside the room caught Sky's attention again and she went inside with no hesitation. Nothing else could be half as bad as black bug aliens taking over her race. Maybe there would be some kind of teleporter inside, linked to another world! Or maybe a spaceship with blasters and robot maids. The possibilities were unending.

Or, it could be a blue police call box from the fifties. Sky's hand flew to her mouth to try and stop the giggles escaping. Did all Time Lords travel around in little blue boxes? There couldn't be too much room in there, so how did they fly it? How did Donna and the Doctor both fit in there anyway? There was a small thump behind her.

"So what do you think? My TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a smug grin on his face. Obviously proud of how small his machine was. Sky shook her head and laughed out loud this time. "This? This is your spaceship?! It's tiny!"

The grin was gone in a flash of annoyance. "Hey don't judge until you've seen what's inside." He grunted and made his way to the door to unlock it with an actual key this time.

"Well how am I supposed to know what's on the inside? You haven't opened it yet!" The girl watched when he opened the door, surprised by the flood of light from inside. "Well come on now, let me see it."

"Be my guest." The Time Lord stepped to one side and indicated the go ahead with a flourish of his hand, maybe a little over dramatic. Sky rolled her eyes and stepped forward, barely poking her head inside. Well, the record for biggest surprise that day hadn't lasted very long at all.

A huge control room stood tall and proud, at least fifteen feet from floor to ceiling. The walls were orange, made of a strange rough material riddled with lumps that looked like strange lights. Twisted support beams like gnarled trees were all around, formed from the same material as the walls. A metal ramp made it''s way up to a central circular panel, equipped with all kinds of screens and buttons. Small levers and knobs with glowing lights all around. A tall crystal tube sat right in the middle, stretching up to the tallest part of the roof, globs of blue lava lamp like structures.

It was huge! There were stairs leading up to another doorway. The door stood slightly a jar, revealing a long corridor to other rooms. How could this be possible? The box couldn't be more than six feet around!

"It's...so much bigger on the inside! This is incredible Doctor!" A laugh sounded from behind her and Sky turned. It makes you wonder just how many times he'd heard that said before. Probably a lot. He'd acted like seeing a swarm of alien bugs was nothing more than an everyday trouble. Who knows, for him it might be.

"Is it always like this with you Doctor? Donna deals with all kinds of things traveling with you doesn't she?" Sky laughed and went back into the classroom, abandoning the craziness of the box. Fear and a little bit of doubt was beginning to worm it's way into her system. Even though she could laugh and joke now, she was starting to worry about Donna and Raven. Shouldn't they be here by now? It didn't make sense for them to be late unless something was happening. For now she would just talk though, no use stressing over something she most likely couldn't help.

"You get used to it after a while, and Donna seems to like it just fine. All of time and space, infinite possibilities. You could try it you know, come with us once all of this is over and done with. It could be a lot of fun." The Doctor said almost cautiously. Sky grinned back and opened her mouth to reply...

...Just as the door creaked and Donna came into the room with a stack of papers under one arm. Both Sky and the Doctor looked back to the entrance unexpectedly, waiting for Raven to follow behind her. But no one came, it seemed to be just her.

"Doctor we've got a big problem!" Donna exclaimed and dumped the papers on an empty desk. "When we got to the principal's office I turned around and Raven was gone. I had to find the paperwork we needed so I didn't have time to go looking for her. I found it, the list of students and teachers brought to the nursing station. It's all right there."

"But there are over twenty pages of names here Donne. This is over two hundred people! They must have been running their operation for days instead of just one morning." The Time Lord said and ran a hand through his hair like he did when he was nervous. Sky growled under her breath and spoke loudly. "What about Raven though? Where did she go! What if those aliens got her?"

"That's another little piece of the big problem." Donna said and looked down with...was that sympathy in her eyes? "I only had time to do a quick once over of the list. But unfortunately the name was near the very top."

Sky felt it in her heart, the answer to what they were saying. But the doubt was there too, the part of her that refused to believe what they were saying could be true. The part that made her say, "What do you mean...whose name?" When Donna didn't respond, she let her anger flow freely through her voice. "Whose. Name?!"

"Raven Thorn's. She was one of the first to be called in. I'm so so sorry Sky, she's been controlled by an alien this whole time."

The tears started flowing before Sky could stop them, not that she really wanted to. She had to shed a few tears for her friend's lost mind. It felt like all the hope she'd had for this thing to end was all gone. Well, she thought with a glance at the Doctor, maybe not all of it.

"You said you could fix this right?" Sky said and stalked across the room , shoving a finger in his face. "You can get the aliens off them? Get them back to normal?" The man looked doubtful for a moment before straightening up.

"That's the thing. When the biological transfer attaches the Nacoor to the nervous system, the psychic waves completely suppress the host mind. We have no way of knowing if the consciousness is just hidden or actually killed. Even if it is only stored away, when I use the sonic waves to cancel the frequencies it could destroy both the alien and the host. It's a fifty fifty chance I'm afraid. Either way, I have to destroy these aliens." He said and sat down in a desk. Donna placed a hand on Sky's shoulder and looked down.

"Sonic waves? Is that how you plan on getting rid of them?"

"Yes, If I can plug the screwdriver into some sort of amplifier then I can boost the sonic wave signal. If I can send the waves over a two mile radius then I can block the connection between the Nacoors and their hosts. It will kill the aliens automatically and I'm not sure about the host. It will either fry their brain or release them from their captive state .Either way we have to try." The Doctor spoke fast, but not fast enough for them not to understand. "Sky, is there any kind of satellite or transmitter anywhere in this school?"

"Well no. Nothing like that." Donna and the Doctor both sighed and looked down. "But there are some new amps on the drama stage. I'm one of the senior directors in the theatre program, we bought the new amps just last week. They're already wired up and everything. Follow me and I'll show you." Sky forced herself to walk through the door and out in to the hall. Depression from the loss made her steps slow and dragging, but a little glimmer of hope was all that kept her going. But there was a chance for everyone so she led them on.

The stage was downstairs and close to the gymnasium, back where she'd come through the first time. She pointed out the amps when they entered and the Doctor ran over immediately.

"Oh this is brilliant, gorgeous! Exactly what we need to boost my sonic waves. From I'll be able to kill all the aliens within at least a two mile radius, I might go for three though, just to be safe." Screwdriver flying all over the machines, hands pulling out wires and reconnecting them. There was just no stopping this man was there?

"It'll be all right you know." Donna's voice startled Sky from her moment of contemplation. "The Doctor will fix this whole mess, you'll see. We've been in worse situations." She said with a far off look and smiled. "You know I met him on my wedding day."

"Your wedding day? Why was he there at your wedding if you didn't know him?"

"He actually wasn't at my wedding, I ended up in his TARDIS by mistake. Some kind of particles inside me or somethin', I don't really understand all that stuff." She paused and looked straight at Sky. "That day I found out Earth wasn't the only place with life, just like you. Finding out in just a split second."

Sky held her gaze for a moment then looked away. Regardless of circumstance, this woman seemed to have handled it a lot better than she did. "How did you, cope?"

"Oh I didn't! That's one of the best parts." Donna laughed and shook her head, red hair shaking. "I shouted at him like a mad man. Thought he was some sort of women rapist." They both laughed. "He explained everything of course, I still thought he was crazy. Then some Christmas ornaments came to life and turned into bombs. Oh, and there was this thing with my fiance being the consort of some giant spider woman." Sky's eyes widened. "But my point is, he'll find a way to get everyone out. He always does."

"Does he now? That's so touching!" A familiar voice sounded from across the room. Sky clenched her eyes shut against what she saw. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't believe it. Even though it was right in front of her. Raven, or Raven's body, stood in the entrance way.

"So I take it they took your body for the leader didn't they?" The Doctor was leaned against one of the amps, hands in his trouser pockets. Anger in his brown eyes. "Because Raven's name wasn't one of the first on the list, she was the very first on the list. The very first host so the leader could take control of the whole operation. Good plan, but you didn't count on Sky did you? One little curious girl is all it takes for your plan to be ruined." He tilted his head. "Well, one girl and me."

"You will not impede our plans. Nothing can stop us from taking over this species. We already have over two hundred of us waiting. All waiting on my order." Not-Raven growled and took a few steps forward, hands clenching into fists. Sky bit her lip and backed towards the Doctor, ready to come to his aide. Donna had a similar idea, picking up a prop spear and shouting, "A good cut of this would stop you!"

"I have no doubt a spear would stop me, yes." Sky edged closer when the enemies eyes turned to the woman. "But you would kill the teenager along with me, and you wouldn't do that now would you?"

"If it means stopping you lot, yeah." Sky had to stop herself from crying out, that was still her best friend. Even if she was controlled by an alien. And she may not even be dead in there, she might still be alive. Just suppressed.

"Donna, put down the spear. It's only a prop anyway." The Doctor spoke up and passed beside Sky, pressing the screwdriver into her hands. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "When I say go, press the top button. It's going to be up to you in a minute." She looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave this planet alone, or I will stop you." The Time Lord said calmly, pointing at the amps. "I have these rigged to send high frequency sonic waves for three miles. It will kill all of your soldiers. You won't have the chance to start over, your race will be wiped out forever."

Not-Raven bared her teeth and growled. "But if you do that then you will kill the humans as well! You would not kill two hundred people just to wipe us out Doctor, you are not that kind of man."

"You know just as well as I do there's a half chance that will happen, but the other half says all those people will live. And I guess I'm just feeling lucky today. Now Sky, everything will be all right."

It seemed like all time froze, for just one second. One choice with a fifty-fifty outcome. Destroy the Nacoors and release all their victims, or destroy the human's along with them. Including her best friend. But she had a chance. If Sky didn't do this now, her friend would be lost forever for sure.

Hands shaking, breath coming in little pants, her finger pressed the button.

* * *

Sky smiled and closed the door behind her, making sure no late night school walkers would intrude on what was about to happen. The TARDIS door stood open, illuminating the room completely. Donna walked over to the girl and hugged her tight.

"You sure you two are going to be okay?" She said and indicated Raven, unconscious and laying on two of the desks that had been pulled together. Unconscious, but alive. The Doctor had assured Sky that all the victims would be okay with time. It was unlikely they'd remember anything of what happened to them. They'd just all wake up with massive headaches.

"Yes I'm sure. She'll probably be mad at me for letting her be in so much pain. But once everything blows over we'll all go back to normal." Donna nodded and walked back into the phone box, off to who knows where or when on some fascinating adventure. The Time Lord got up from his chair and walked over to the door as well.

"So what do you think? Coming with us? I promise you won't get bored, ever. And I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind a little female company." Sky smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I was thinking about that Doctor. I know it would be amazing to see all those stars and planets, even travel in time. But I saw today what it's like to be with you. I had to question all the morals I had to press that button. I don't ever want to have to make a decision like that again. You're a brilliant man, you're just a little messed up. Thank you though, for everything you've done today. I'll never forget you." The Time Lord nodded and went over to hug Sky as well.

"I understand, thank you too. Maybe we'll meet again. Some day." The Doctor closed the door and in a few flashes of blue light the TARDIS was gone, emanating a sound like the sonic screwdriver but ten times louder.

Sky wasn't kidding when she said she would never forget him. She knew there would be no way to forget what had happened, and the man that saved them.

* * *

"Ah! Here it is! Look Donna I found it!" The Doctor shouted, waving a half folded piece of orange paper up in the air. Donna hurried around the panels to pluck the brochure from his fingers. After a minute of examining it, she shrugged and looked up. "Okay, Fiddler On The Roof, it's a Broadway play. Why did I have to see this?"

"Look on the inside, the cast list." He said calmly, grinning away like he always did. Donna sighed and opened it, eyes skimming quickly before stopping halfway. "Oh my God!" Next to the third female lead, the actress name read Sky Taylor.

"She never stops going after her dream. Raven and her grow up sharing a flat and they stay best friends. I went to one of her plays once, she was amazing. Just this once, I didn't ruin someone's life. I made it better!" The Doctor laughed and smiled. Donna grinned and shook her head, confusion in her eyes. "You haven't ruined my life Doctor."

The Time Lord's eyes darkened as he spoke, "Donna this was only one story. One scene of our time together. Our tale hasn't reached it's end yet."

* * *

** NightWhisper666 here! I know it has been forever since I put anything up, and it isn't even an update for Piercing Gray. Well sorry you whiners but here's a little bone to chew on while you wait. *Sigh* I'm having problems okay? Please forgive me, I have not abandoned you I promise. I will update as soon as I can. Love you! ^.^**


End file.
